Love In Reverse
by XxLemurxX
Summary: I always assumed love would be simple, which is true falling in love was easy. Being in love was a piece of cake. Falling out of love was harder. Looking back on it all will be the worst. Eventual HG, HGR


A/N: Okay I'm staring another long story. Actually truth be told this story has already been posted, but when I first wrote it it had no real plot or purpose. It was my first fic and I was just trying stuff out. I have since moved on from the ships I had written for this story previously, and since we all know the canon charchters, let's just say that the things you read in this chapter more than likely won't last. The pairings are deffinitely not final. There is hinting at such within the chapter. I think what I'm going to do with this story now is have it in the POV of all four main charchters Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Each chapter being two POV'S. I have a good amount of this writen since alot of it is just very heavy revisions of what I had writeen previously, with a lot of additions and subtractions. There's been alot of revisions especially seeing as how this fic started out as a massive songfic. Since you know songfics are no longer allowed on I had to do away with that aspectin this chapter. Mostly at least, seeing as how I left in a very important lullaby in this chapter. In case you were wondering the songis called "Stay Awake" and it's from the Major Motion Picture "Mary Poppins" After I go through all I had written so far, I will continue on with the story as I see fit. I hope you all enjoy it very much, and I hope that you'll all remember to read and review if you want me to continue. Thanks in advance y'all!

Disclaimer: If you think I own this, you're stupider than you look.

...Hermione's Pov...

I always assumed love would be simple, which is true; falling in love was easy. Being in love was a piece of cake. Falling out of love was harder. Finding out the truth is the worst. Trust me, because I've been through it all. And to think it all started with a simple song. It all started a song, a few laughs, and a lot of love. And it ended with a song, a few tears, and something else–maybe not love, but understanding. Understanding of the world around me, my friends, and my husband. Yes, you read right-my husband. I'm not going to spoil the secret yet, because honestly it's a very good story. I wouldn't want to deprive you of hearing it, I'm quite the story teller. It started towards the end of our fifth year, and it changed the rest of my life. And I think it's finally time I've looked back on it.

...March of fifth year...

I don't think this is going to come to a great shock to you, but I was doing exactly what I should have been doing that night–studying. I mean really those boys have got all fo their priorities wrong, if they would just spend half of the amount of time on studying that they spend on thinking, playing, or talking about quidditch, they would be even better students than I. Well, at least Harry would—I don't know if I can say the same for Ron. He really never did possess the real urge to do well in his studies. As a quiet yawn escaped my lips as I attempted to focus on the large tome I was reading, I hear the quiet pitter-patter of feet on the staircase behind me. Instead of turning around and interrupting my studies, I just decided to ignore it and let whomever it may be to come to me, if they wanted to talk.

"Hermione you cannot keep doing this to yourself." Harry said softly as he made his way down the dormitory staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room common room. His eyes found me nose buried in a book, and for some reason that I had yet to figure out, or even know about–he was infatuated with me. I hurriedly made notes, and scanned facts through scores of pages as he came closer and sat down on the same lush scarlet colored couch that I was currently residing on, as he shook his head softly.

"And how do you suggest I pass my NEWTS, if I don't study? Do you have answer to that one Harry?" I said with a slight chuckle as I began to read again, I mean honestly couldn't he see that there was work to be done? I mean really if I could just get him to spend some more time on his school work, and maybe SPEW, he would truly be a rounded individual. Already having athletics and talent covered, all he really needed was to be a tad bit more studious. If anyone could drill it in to him, I knew it was me, not that I haven't been trying mind you.

"Oh, please Hermione, we both know that you could pass those things, without ever even opening a book. Let's not fool ourselves." Harry said truthfully, as he gently nudged my shoulde, and I felt an empty tingle, a dull ache sizzle through my body.

"I seriously doubt that" I replied, though I must say I was mollified in spite of myself, as I completely ignored any feelings that I may or not had just felt.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be sleeping right about now? Why the change of heart?" I asked, knowing that he was tired from a grueling quidditch practice and had gone to his bedroom quite early to get some rest before class the next day, which is really quite sensible of him if you think about it, maybe I'm staring to wear him down after all. Now if only I could get Ron to do the same.

"I couldn't sleep, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." He said, as he suddenly became very interested in his own forefinger, as I emitted a very loud, very obvious yawn. Don't get me wrong I love to study, I really do. It really is quite important, but it really is quite tiring.

"It sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to get some sleep", Harry said seriously as he turned his head to look me in the eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't, there's far too much studying to do right now. I really mustn't go to sleep without finishing this Charms review, anyways." I said attempting to stifle yet another yawn. Really, I promise I hadn't been this tired until Harry decided to show up. Really, I blame him.

"Come on Hermione, you need to get some sleep." He said, as he gently put his hand on my shoulder, thinking he could persuade me out of the Common room, and into my dormitory. Yet, she didn't budge. Didn't he realize how much studying I had left to do?

"Seriously, I'm really not tired, I promise." I said, softly as I struggled to keep my eyelids parted, as I tried desperately to focus on my review. As I started to read the second paragraph, a soft gasp issued from my mouth, as I heard something that greatly surprised me.

A melody, met her ears, though she didn't believe it at first. Where was this beautiful music coming from? Surely no one got a hold of a muggle stereo had they? I mean I know Ron's family is a little muggle obsessed, but I didn't think they would take it as far as to bring some of it to Hogwarts, really they should be a little more cautious.

And that's when I realized that this song was not coming from ordinary stereo speakers–it was coming from Harry. Harry was singing to me softly, coaxing me to sleep. A lullaby that I didn't know, yet seemed to be familiar with. As though I had heard it in a dream in my childhood. It was as if I had been hearing every thing my entire life with half of the volume until I heard him sing. Suddenly my ears were alive, and sound was all around me. I could hear his gentle voice masculine and yet fluid. His voice seemed to move from note to note with ease. The sound was enveloping me, and I seriously considered asking it to stay a while. I didn't want to be without it, because without it waters would freeze, and small children would perish, and the world would just end if he didn't keep singing his sweet song to me. I could just feel it. I knew it. I looked up from my book suddenly my studies were the farthest thing from my mind. I made a silent vow to myself that I would never study or open a book ever again, if he would just keep singing. As I sat there I began to focus on his voice, and I began to comprehend the words gently falling from his mouth.

His voice softly sang the words:

"Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream"

As the last few words slowly came to an end, I felt myself fall into a deep sleep. I felt myself being gently caressed and my face touched something soft, but I didn't care, I was lost to the world. Now that I think about it, I think that was the first time I ever fell asleep with a smile on my face.

...Harry's POV...

I'm a fairly private person, I'm sure you probably already know that. How many interviews I have turned down in the past? It's not that I don't want people to know what's going on with me, and I'm not afraid to talk. It's just that I feel like so much of my life is in the public; my troubles, and my past, I need to keep something private. But I've been quiet about this for too long. There's too much speculation, and rumors, and I just can't stand either one of those things. So I'm just going to bloody well get it off of my chest. Some of it my wife isn't going to be too happy about, some of it she hasn't even heard about yet. Well I'm finally going to say it all. I think I know around the time it all started, who knew one night could result in all of this? Well here goes nothing.

...March of fifth year...

In all honestly I shouldn't be held responsible for my actions that night. Never in a million years did I expect anything like that to happen. Funnily enough, I hadn't even realized I had any real feelings beyond friendship for Hermione until a few moments before with her nose in a book, studying for something she already knew. Truth be told I had been trying to keep my feelings ftowards her brotherly for quite some time. I knew how Ron felt about her, and I didn't want to stand in the way of my best mate. I would never ever try to cause friction between the three of us. We mean tto much to me for me to want to do anything like that. They really were my life. I needed them to be there, and I couldn't for the life of me jeapordize something like that by complicating it with my own feelings. Plus I was sixteen my hormones were everywhere. On eday I was in love Ginny Weasley, the next my eyes were lingering a tad to long at Hermione's chest. It wasn't my fault. I told you I shouldn't be held responsible.

But anyways, things got a little out of control that night. Well maybe not that out of control, I mean we didn't have sex or anything like that. I mean I may have been a raging bag of hormones, but I couldn't have done that with my best friend. At least not then, I wasn't quite ready. Although that's another story for another time, that I won't get into right now.

Just know that when I saw Hermione down in the common room studying, I didn't expect anything much to happen. And then I sat next to her and looked into her warm eyes, and her her tinkling laugh, and saw her seemingly soft hand brush the hair out of her eyes, and the next thing I know I'm singing to her. Don't ask me what possessed me to do it. I mean, I'm not really a terrible singer. When I was younger I used to sing myself to sleep sometimes when it all got too much to deal with. It's not like I had anyone else to do it for me, so instead of crying over losing my parents, and having to live with the pitiful excuse I have for a family I would just sing myself to sleep a lullaby I had heard from a muggle movie I once saw Aunt Petunia watch on the television. Don't feel sorry for me, you know I don't want that.

Hermione just seemed to be in such distress always worrying about her damn test grades when she knew she didn't have too. I had my worries too, and I told her so. I told her that there was too much for me to think about for me to be able to sleep well. And I was telling the truth. My mind on who I was in love with that week. My heart always did like to play tricks on me, never being able to make up it's mind. Thinking about hte latest girl or the latest scheme to get the girl was just another nightly ritual. At that point in time though, I wasn't worried about any of that; I just wanted to comfort her. She really did look a mess, she really could do with a good night's sleep. I hadn't really thought about it until the words and melody were already out of my mouth. Soon her head was gently resting on my shoulder, a smile softly playing on her lips.

"I love you Hermione" I said just above a whisper as I wrapped my arms around her and I fell asleep as well.


End file.
